paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet the straw hat pirates
Paw patrol/one piece crossover Summary a pirate ship lays anchor on the shores of adventure bay. On this ship are the infamous straw hat pirates lead by their captain Monkey. D. Luffy. The problem is these pirates need help with repairs and trying to fight off a new pirate captain, captain nightspear the descendant of an enemy of rubble's pirate ancestor captain blackfur. The pups and Ryder welcome them to town and agree to help out with repairs and defeating nightspear. Rubble also becomes convinced that he might become king of the pirates if he joins the straw hats. Will rubble stay with the pups or set out on the high seas? Yo ho ho get ready for a new adventure characters Paw patrol; Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Penelope Lilac Katie OC: Captain Nightspear Nightspear's Shadow crew One piece: Monkey. D. Luffy Ussop Zorro Chopper Robin Brook Frankie Nami Sanji chapters Chapter 1 chapter 1: mysterious waters ahead. Monkey D. Luffy lands in adventure bay (It was a peaceful day on the SS. Sunny. The captain of the ship, Monkey. D. Luffy was enjoying his time on the sun drenched deck when suddenly......) (A loud thud rattles the ship) Luffy: (falls off his chair) woah what happened?! (The navigator of the ship Nami emerges from her quarters) Nami: looks like we hit land (Ussop, the sniper of the crew, surveying the area from the crows nest) Ussop: more like the land hit us Luffy: we better get out and assess the damage (Scene change: the Jolly Roger) (Frankey, the shipsmith of the group, was assessing the damage with the rest of the crew. A young woman with black hair named robin, a sharp shifting anthro reindeer named chopper, a blond haired man in a black suit named sanji, the swordsman of the group zorro, and their musician, a skeleton man named brook) Frankey: yup this one is a doozy. I don't know if I can fix it with the stuff we have. There is a lot of structural damage inside the ship to Chopper: so what do we do? Ussop: I saw a town up ahead with a big building like a lighthouse. Luffy: maybe we can find help there! Let's go straw hats! Straw hat pirate crew: aye sir! (They all rush to town not remembering that they were being pursued by one of the strangest pirate captains they have ever seen) (Meanwhile aboard a dark ship) ????: ah it appears they have fled to adventure bay. Looks like I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. The straw hats will fall and I will avenge my ancestor for my name isn't captain nightspear! HAHAHAHAHA! chapter 2: Straw hats stranded, paw patrol to the rescue! (The straw hat pirates arrive at the lookout) Luffy: woah this isn't a lighthouse it's some kind of lookout! Chopper: maybe this is a navy base.....we should head back Luffy: relax chopper we can take em Brook: yeah even if it's a navy base it's no skin off my nose. Bc I don't HAVE a nose (he laughs) Sanji: oh give me a break Robin: I say we give it a shot Sanji: (has hearts in his eyes) what ever u say captain Luffy: hey IM the captain Sanji: she is the captain of my heart! Luffy: well my fist is gonna be the captain of your face if u don't stop with this nonsense! Sanji: Luffy u don't even know what it's like to be in love! Luffy: why you! (Suddenly a dark cloud is above the duo and zaps them with lightning) Nami: (puts away her lightning staff) would u two shut up! U guys are so loud you could wake the entire grand line! ????: what's the grand line Nami: well it's- wait who is there? (They turn around and see the ten year old boy and the pups we all know and love) Ryder: I'm Ryder. And these are my pups. Marshall Marshall: hi Ryder: rubble Rubble: hey Ryder: chase Chase: hello Ryder: rocky Rocky: sup Ryder: Zuma Zuma: hey dudes Ryder: skye Skye: hi (does a backflip) Ryder: and Penelope and lilac Lilac: howdy Penelope: hi (Everyone except Luffy is shocked that the pups can talk) Chopper: t-they talk?! Luffy: (has stars in his eyes) THATS SO COOL! Luffy: it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm the pirate captain of the SS sunny. Captain Monkey. D. Luffy! You can call me Luffy for short Ryder: alright Luffy Rubble: wait did u say pirate captain?! Luffy: that's right and this is my crew! My swordsman zorro Zorro: hello Luffy: our navigator Nami Nami: hi you all are so cute Luffy: our doctor chopper Chopper: tony tony chopper at your service! (Salutes) Luffy: our sniper ussop Ussop: ahem I think you mean king of the snipers! Luffy: yup. Our musician brook! Brook: pleasure to be here Luffy: our shipsmith franky Franky: hey there little dudes! Luffy: our cook sanji Sanji: hello Luffy: and our final member of the crew robin Robin: why hello Chase: wow real pirates! Penelope: what brings you all to adventure bay? Luffy: well you see the thing is.....we need some help Chapter 3: band together, save the SS sunny! (As the pirates and the paw patrol head into the lookout the pirates begin to explain what had happened) Ryder: well why were you in such a rush to leave the island you were on? Luffy: well......OH SHOOT! Now I remember! We were being chased by a new pirate captain! Captain nightspear! Rubble: c-captain nightspear? Luffy: yes. That's why we need to get out of here ASAP. We dont want him to hurt your home because of us being here Ryder: well don't worry luffy the paw patrol is on it! No job is too big no pup is too small! (More coming soon)